digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kouki Tsubasa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 01:15, April 13, 2013 Span Make sure Lanate and G-SANtos are cool with it, since they do the most with that infrastructure. As for me, I'm cool with it. 19:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :I've just messaged both of them, I'll see what they say. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:52, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::And they've replied giving their okay for span tags. 18:20, April 30, 2014 (UTC) WS It's fine if wikispecies or wikipedia doesn't have the page up currently -- they delete or move their stuff all the time, and we can't be expected to know about and update our links when they do. As regards general topic links, like "Gigas" or "F-14 TomCat", it's generally acceptable to revise the link, but for species, we link to the species name, and any fall through is left to wikispecies to correct. 15:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :The standard is to use the full binomial name, because regardless of whatever organizational mess wikipedia or wikispecies is in, that name will always be 100% accurate. We should aim to have our articles in a "perfect" state, and if wikipedia or wikispecies doesn't have their s*** together yet, that's on them. Make sense? 16:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Just wondering what the rationale was behind the following changes (these are not necessarily wrong, I'm just curious): *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Flymon?curid=3709&diff=372336&oldid=366719 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Roachmon?curid=3549&diff=372330&oldid=370449 ::Nah, like I said, we don't worry if the page exists, only if the species exists. For those two, we chose the ones closest to the Digimon's design, and most likely to be the referrent (so, Japanese species are often preferred). The page exists on wikipedia for Blattella asahinai, so it might actually be more expedient to just create the wikispecies page. 20:26, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Wikispecies is a much more reliable target, so we prefer to link to them instead. It honestly shouldn't be too hard to use the info on the wikipedia page to fill out the wikispecies page, which would solve the problem without our wiki having to settle for irregularities. 20:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages We typically don't do template substitutions on talk pages like that; talk pages should reflect what the original person said. Additionally, I'm uncomfortable using the ns template for wikis that aren't directly on wikia or aren't a wikimedia project. Lanate (talk) 06:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Fan pages as well; if they're not the wiki's special relationship pages, they only things we do to those are change templates to fan versions or replace images if we happen to move them. Fanfiction pages tend to be on the same level as user pages in terms of untouchability unless they're stubs that we delete. Lanate (talk) 03:57, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all your work, chum! 21:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :I do what I can :) 22:48, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Monmon There was more objectionable pieces to that edit than the evolution claim, and the evolution claim fails DW:EVOLVE anyway. The evolution to Apemon can be listed on Card:Monmon, like it's supposed to. 20:59, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Toclimit What's the plan behind using that within species sections? 22:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :The content tables for Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon were cluttered so I wanted to see if I could clean them up while Agumon was missing the header for the original version. 23:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Dusk Rider Chimera-gui Thank you for the edits on my page. I am having trouble seeing exactly what you did though, I can't really tell. Please let me know. Thank you! Dusk.ryder (talk) 04:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I used the ns template to link to your Fan characters and the Wikimon pages with regular internal links for the remainder. 04:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Ummmm... What? (EDIT:) OH! I see. Thank you. Dusk.ryder (talk) 04:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :::You're welcome and sorry for any mistakes I left behind. 05:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Dude! Hey, I saw what you did on my User page, and I have two things to say: 1. Thanks for the help! 2. do you know how to get Links on infoboxes to go to Fan pages without having to inputting Fan? If you do, how? Thanks again! --I AM THE KING OF AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:41, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :You welcome and to answer your question, I used the ns template for the links. 20:33, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Angewomon Has there ever been a male Angewomon?--Aang13 (talk) 22:27, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, hey! Hey dude, good to see you on another wiki too! I was literally just editing my profile and the conflict came up and I was like WWHHAAT?? hahaha. Hope you're well and hope to see you back at JCP soon! Why so calllous? 01:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hey dude, I've been well. 01:55, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Species pages I've been deliberately putting the Template:- after the fiction section so that the notes and references end up below the infobox. Lanate (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I understand the reason hence why I added it when I was editing Nefertimon X, however complete pages like Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow do not need this as the infobox barely reaches the Design section thus Notes and references will be below the infobox regardless. 02:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::It's easier to have it standardized than not, doesn't really harm, and, to be honest, I do use a screen where it's an issue. Lanate (talk) 02:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I've restored it to those pages for you. 02:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Design What's been happening to the "design is derived from" bits as you guys revised the pages? 05:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't added text in the design section for most of as I wasn't sure how to format it. I was counting on you, Lanate, and/or G-SANtos to continue the formatting work from where I started. I'm sorry about that, use my contribution history to see what pages need the Design section. 05:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't have to write up the sections, but are we least preserving the design information that was already in the article, using comments? 05:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::EmperorGreymon has a design description in comment form since it needs to be cleaned up. I also tried to keep any design info that was on the page originally but wasn't shared with the name such as Nefertimon being Gatomon as a sphinx or Grumblemon being a gnome in the design section. 06:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :Do we really to say "design is derived from"? The description "it is a" already says the same thing. 15:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) ::No, we don't need to use that exact phrasing. What I was worried about, however, is that I had found a page that had been converted and had discarded the design basis information completely. Looks like it was just a fluke, so worries averted. 16:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I did leave the Design sections on pages I converted as stubs though so those are going to need to be written up. I also didn't know how the write the English name for both Sukamon and DinoHyumon either so I left section-stubs there as well. Sorry about that. 17:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Romanization discussion Please see Talk:Meiko Mochizuki. 18:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Grand Prix I'm still really swamped, but that Grand Prix article badly needs to be fixed as per the talk page. Would you be able to address it? 18:15, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not 100% what I'm supposed to be adding, the talk page is rather confusing to follow. 18:42, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically, the pastebin linked has corrections godofchaos noted. 15:31, May 1, 2016 (UTC) New images Would you be able to help police the new images being uploaded by User:Rhivana, User:LovecraftJunior, and User:Atomi002? I have a feeling a lot of them are simply being taken from wikimon, which if so we're supposed to make sure the license says so, and make sure that the wikimon original is not fanart or fanedit. Also, almost all of them have the wrong names, which needs to be corrected. 15:31, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Neptunemon Yeah, I did proofread it. There's plenty of profiles that have idiosyncrasies like that so that each Digimon isn't super-perfect-4ever, and that one read to me like that's what that was. 18:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry if I sounded rude. It's just that I know it's hard to catch your own mistakes which is why having someone else look it over first is always advisable. 19:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I...do? I've had a backlog of about two hundred profiles for a few years now that I've been workshopping, and people have been free to comment on them any time they wanted to. 19:47, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay, I didn't know. 20:10, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Profile Please stop editing my profile--Bears (talk) 13:29, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about that. 15:22, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank You For fixing the Fan Digimon Character template so that Super Ultimate is to be typed in and displayed as Ultra like how I was asking KrytenKoro about it a day ago. The GLORIOUS one!!! (talk) 07:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :??? Chimera did the Canon character box. 13:13, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah as Kryten said, I only updated the canon character box to reflect the fan character box. 22:47, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Daemon Okay, what name are we going for with the Ultra-level V-Tamer 01 character? Daemon (Ultra)? Daemon (Super Ultimate)? 13:57, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :Since the wiki uses dub terminology, we'd presumably be using Daemon (Ultra) though files still use Super Ultimate. 15:33, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Three Gods Could you take a look at this please? --Charles.929 (talk) 13:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Attributes If you were to make a franchise consisting of lifeforms similar to Pokemon and Digimon with attributes similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? --Chris Urena (talk) 17:41, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help, and sorry about the redirection links. ClassicFan92 (talk) 23:31, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Attributes How is the damage a Digimon takes in battle determined with both the elemental and the "computing" attribute systems in Digimon? --Chris Urena (talk) 18:44, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Wikimon Account Kryten told me about the message you left me about trying to create an account on Wikimon; I've emailed Koroku to let him know, so hopefully it'll be crated soon. --AinzX (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks dude, really appreciate it. :) 00:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Because of how long it's taking with the other accounts, I'll go ahead and create your account instead (didn't realize I could do it, hehehe). Not sure what your email address is though--AinzX (talk) 12:21, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::My email is REDACTED. Thank you in advance. Chimera-gui (talk) 14:04, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::No probs. --AinzX (talk) 15:35, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Talk to Wikia staff about getting the revs with your e-mail deleted. IRC might work better in the future. 20:17, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I just messaged them about it, thanks. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:27, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing Fandom's Vanguard and Community Technical teams. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified Digimon Wiki as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. AncientGreymon-PI-O.png|Original Infobox AncientGreymon-PI-B.png|Bespoke Infobox AncientGreymon-PI-E.png|Europa Infobox I used your original Template:Digimon Infobox as a model for Template:Digimon Infobox/Draft, and took a screenshot of the results for your comparison. It's still a work in progress, but I think I've captured most of the flavor of what you had in the "Bespoke" example above, next to the original. For comparison, I also included what it would look like with our Europa skin, which is geared for touch-friendly devices. Changes can be made at any point if you'd like something closer to your original design, or to go in a more radical direction. If I can do this upgrade successfully for some of your most commonly used Infoboxes, can we work together to do all of them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! FishTank (wall) 07:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) D-Power 3.0 Can you add form sections to the character pages, with the sprites Rhivana uploaded? 14:41, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :They should also be listed under a D-Power 3.0 header since they don't appear in the anime directly. Lanate (talk) 16:40, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I don't have the sprite for Elecmon and the only one for HiAndromon is the D-3. I'll see what I can do otherwise. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:14, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::That HiAndromon sprite is not only for the D-3, but also for digivices later on such as D-Power and D-Tector. :::Many LCD sprites are reused again and again throughout different generations of digivices, for example, the 24*24 Togemon sprite, which first appeared in the US/Eu/Asia Digivice, were reused in US/Eu/Asia D-3, D-Power, D-Spirit, D-Spirit 2 and Digimon Neo. It'd be very lengthy (at least to me) to list the digivices and vpets where a particular sprite had been used exhaustively, so I decided to list only the digivice/vpet where a unique sprite first appeared instead. Such practice has been carried out by Wikimon as well. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 07:35, December 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's fine, I just wasn't sure if you had uploaded Elecmon or Dolphmon yet since those arethe two I'm missing right now. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:29, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Questions Where I find Wikia staff and ask them to delete any revisions displaying my email? Need Wikia staff name so I can find it. User:Kitsunes97 What should I say on messages from Contact form? Can you tell me what I type on messages because I am not good at what to type words and word sentences? Greetings Hiya! Remember me? I'm the guy who got rid of that vandal a week or two ago :D 20:30, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, good luck with the adoption of the WayForward wiki. 21:39, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks! Now that you mention it could you comment on this thread here? http://wayforward.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8055?useskin=oasis Apparently it's part of the adoption process. 05:31, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Sure, I was thinking about doing so anyway. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:12, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Um... ... Why was there a need to move my recent image? The Overclocked Inferno of Power ("Shi shi shi...") 01:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :This is the format that Fanart images typically use. 02:05, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::First time I've heard of anything remotely like this in over 5 years of having been a part of this Wiki I'm afraid... The Overclocked Inferno of Power ("Shi shi shi...") 02:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I'd ask KrytenKoro about it, I only know about it cause he and Lanate have done it a few times. 03:03, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's ''advised for fanart, and mostly mandatory for when the image had a shitty name in the first place -- like a string of numbers, or the name of an existing official Digimon. 22:58, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey stop messing with my stuff:(Rubymaster75 (talk) 03:14, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Deletion Yo, man. Why'd you delete my post?? I, like, worked really hard on it. Can you like, give me this one thing?? It's pretty much headcanon lol -JiJiBelle --JiJiBelle (talk) 20:02, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :Emphasis head, this wiki is based on official information and as such we do not recognize headcanons as valid. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:32, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Appmon Toei images Hey, are you getting the Appmon images from the official Twitter, or from a news site like [http://www.animatetimes.com/tag/details.php?id=6157 Animate Times]? I'm asking because I compared the two sometime ago, and I think the ones at AT were cleaner or higher quality. I can't remember which of the things was better, and I'll have to compare again to remember what I noticed, but I think I remember the Animate Times images being better than the Twitter ones for some reason. 22:02, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Actually I was getting them from the official site for the tv series which I converted to gif format as they're png naturally. 23:32, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::GIMP 2.0 is the most reliable way to convert them to gif, if the conversion is causing issues. 14:27, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll download the latest version of GIMP and try uploading new versions of each of the new Toei images tonight. 16:19, February 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::Regarding the Toei site images, I actually never bothered with them because not only do both Animate Times and Twitter release the images first, but also the Toei site uses smaller images than both of the other two. Calendamon is so far the only one you can't get at AT. Also, I don't like having to recolor the background of the image. 17:30, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::What I've doing is downloading the images directly from the site, I can just open the downloaded file, copy the image from that file, open a new file, paste and crop the image to the new file, saving it as a new image, and then converting the new image into a gif. 18:41, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, I uploaded the new character image of Mienumon from the offical site converted to gif using GIMP. Let me know if it's better than my first attempt at Toei images. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:32, May 16, 2017 (UTC) General Confusion Dear Chimera, I appreciate your help, as I am new to Wiki editation. The link you included in your notice does not seem to take me to an infobox? I was wondering if there is something I do not know about, or am doing incorrectly. Once again, thanks for your help. Thanks, DigitalRevolution :I see the problem here, the template's parameters aren't displayed so it looks like just the header. If you look at the two pages you made, you'll see how the infobox is supposed to look on actual pages. 17:58, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, now they show well on the pages haha. I am, though, having trouble accessing the template again to add a new page with said info box? :::Try copying this and editing parameters accordingly: } |image = } |first = } |partner = } |fresh = } |in-training = } |rookie = } |champion = } |ultimate = } |mega = } |level7= Ethereal |ultra = } }} :::18:27, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay thank you! I am now able to use the templates, but am having trouble understanding some things. What are n1/t1 standing for in this template? Also, how can I add in pictures? I apologize for asking so many questions Digital Revolution :::::No need to apologize, you're new after all. Anyway, n# refers to other names for the character while t# refer to the name of each tab. For additional images, replace this: |image = with the following: |t1 = } |image = |t2 = } |image2 = :::::You can add } after each image if you want. 21:34, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Reviewing my previous post, I see now I wasn't totally clear with my question. I found a way to add templates into my posts, so that is no longer a problem. But within the template, how do I add a picture? Do I add the link, or is there a trick I do not know as of yet? :I've already told you how to add additional images within the infobox, please read my post above again. 19:11, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Education Mistake Dear Chimera, Recently, i edited the page "Meicrackmon Vicious Mode". I believed I had found a better image depicting her, and so was trying to place it in the page. However, I messed up somewhere along the way and it is only showing the link instead of the image. I don't mean to be a bother but could you please fix this? Either by deleting the image or tweaking it, I don't mind either way. So sorry! Sorry Again, DigitalRevolution :I'm afraid I can't help here as the wiki doesn't accept fanart for official species. If you need help with editing, I'd suggest going to the help page: I would also advise reading the rules so you avoid any mistakes in the future: DW:MOS 17:00, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Fan:Digi Explorers Hi do you know where I can contact to User:BramBenthem? Because I need find person that I can contact. http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Fan:Digi_Explorers I have been contact to BramBenthem then not reply to me on this website is http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BramBenthem Also I have been post to Digimon Wiki forum on this website is http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:DigiDestined?t=20161224221301 then no one reply to me. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1211878 Portable Infoboxes (revisited) Hi, there. I didn't find an obvious central place to put this for the admins, but here should work. I talked to you a bit about Portable Infoboxes last year, but we didn't get very far into the conversation. Today, I'd like to remedy that. I've been at work on some of your more prolific designs. Armageddemon-O.png|Original Armageddemon-B.png|Portable Monsters-O.png|Original Monsters-PI.png|Portable Nanami-O.png|Original Nanami-PI.png|Portable BlackMegaGargomon-O.png|Original BlackMegaGargomon-PI.png|Portable The drafts so far (with the exception of Episode) are fully functional. I made some changes for readability purposes, but they should be very true to your existing designs. Please test these and tell me what you think. Hopefully we can work out bugs and deploy these in the next week or two, and if more bugs or changes are needed we can work them out over the next month. There is one issue that is problematic; some of your character pages have tabbers inside tabbers. For those to be viable in Portable Infoboxes, the inner tabs would need to be promoted to outer tabs. I'm also not sure what the significant difference is between Fan Character Infobox and Fan Digimon Character Infobox. Beyond that, everything (except Episode navigation) looked fine on conversion. I'll keep going on the rest of the infobox templates. If you approve the existing drafts (using the handy Approve button), that'd be great. Any questions, I'm here to answer. Otherwise, hopefully we can revisit some of these next week. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Thanks! FishTank (wall) 22:04, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :Right away, there's a major mistake in Digimon species infobox and a second mistake in the Appmon species infobox: "Title" is supposed to be a variable that refers to the title(s) the Digimon has in-universe (e.g. Flamedramon) which I was able to fix easily enough. The other is that the Icon is not supposed to be grouped with the other images. Ideally, it would sit to the right of the rows between the image and the headers at the bottom of the infobox such as Other Names, Variations, Groups, and Gallery. 01:46, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :: That placement for the icon is not possible with Portable Infoboxes (and would be really difficult, design-wise, to fit all infobox information into on desktop), but I did manage the one below, which is super-close to your original. File:Aidmon-PI draft-top.png|Desktop, with the current PI draft File:Aidmon-PI_draft-top-Mercury.png|Mobile, with the current PI draft :: Is that more acceptable? FishTank (wall) 03:50, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::Better, but the icons aren't meant to be links. 04:24, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Perhaps not, but it's always a better idea to have images be link-able so that users can get a closer look. If they tap or click the link, the users will be able to see a full resolution image, even if it doesn't go to a page. As the image on the page is already shrunken, that's the only way most users will be able to see it in its full glory. FishTank (wall) 04:33, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, and to answer your earlier question: The reason we have separate infoboxes for human and Digimon characters as well as fan counterparts for both is because the infobox for human characters like Nanami above may have a section called "Digimon Forms" which is used for human characters that have the ability to assume Digimon form(s). The infobox for Digimon/Appmon characters like and however has a section called "Digivolution" which refers to their Digivolution stages. 05:14, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hmmm for some reason, having multiple images causes the images to shrink. 01:44, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Can you show an example of where that happens? FishTank (wall) 15:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not on my computer so I can't upload an image but try it with Arukenimon and you should see what I'm talking about. 16:26, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I see it. I'll fix that. FishTank (wall) 16:29, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::There we go. That was an easy fix. �� FishTank (wall) 16:33, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Much better, the icon code must have been causing the glitch so thank you. By the way, did you receive that message I sent on Portability? Chimera-gui (talk) 16:39, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::I did, but I have not followed up on it yet. I have a handful of communities on my plate this week. Soon. FishTank (wall) 16:42, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Okay, thanks. Now to show your work to the others for approval. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:44, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :It's been a little over a week, and you don't seem to have found any bugs. May I approve the completed templates and start on the next round? FishTank (wall) 22:37, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm afraid that this is not up to me, only the others can approve the drafts. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:25, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Tell you what: As we already have a general agreement in place, I'll take responsibility so that we don't lose momentum by dragging this out. I'll approve the ones that are here and complete and start work on the next ones. If you see there are any problems, let me know and I'll fix them. We can revisit the next round next Friday. Enjoy your weekend. FishTank (wall) 20:06, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::That sounds fine, thank you so much. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:37, April 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Whenever this was put into practice, it messed up the font sizing, made all the images blurry, and moved around the arrangement of the cells in the templates so that they were much less compact, with more blank space and with headers often in a completely different location than the cells they were describing. I had to revert all of these that were in mainspace. 20:51, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Appmon profiles I've been wondering this for a while: How do you know when an Appmon profile is going to be added to the portal site? 23:16, May 6, 2017 (UTC) :The same preview that revealed Yujin, Offmon, the Appli Drive DUO, and the April update has another Chip Reference Book update slated for early June: here Chimera-gui (talk) 23:37, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Page protection We usually block users, not pages. I only blocked "Omnimon Alter-B" and others because the name is not being used, and blocking the name prevents any article to be renamed that. 14:49, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I've removed the protection for main pages of the Omegamon variants but blocked "Omnimon Alter-S" to keep Alter-S from being moved without permission. I'm going to keep protection on for the other pages since I'd rather someone talk to the user involved. By the way, mind giving your thoughts on this page since I'd like some opinions on it. 16:10, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Profiles I know I've dropped off this project due to scheduling conflicts and I absolutely don't want you to stop adding the profiles. It's on me to go back and verify the accuracy of the translation when I have time. That being said, would you be willing to leave a notification on my page when you add such translations? A large bit of what produces so much mental baggage and stress for me about the project is not being sure and needing to take time to check which translations are actually mine and I don't have to verify again, and which are someone else's. Even just a simple list of "these profiles were added by someone else, confirm them at your soonest availability" would make it massively easier for me to actually get back into the project. 16:45, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that, Ainz was adding profiles on Wikimon so I wasn't sure if you had already verified them. I'll keep this in mind for next time. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:58, June 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh, no need to be sorry! This is totally an issue of my own making, and I'm just requesting help to solve it. 14:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :::That's fine, I messaged on the profiles I've added this week. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:26, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey Chimera-gui, a week ago I sent you an email to the address that you also used to register on FANDOM. Did you get it and did you have time to read it?. Springteufel (talk) 12:22, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :Huh? I have no idea what you are even talking about, I've been a member of Wikia for years. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:24, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I think you messaged me about cropping and naming my photos. I have one little problem: I don't really know how. �� ----PerseusLink Thanks, I'm going to try to crop AncientOmnimon Zwart. I made a fanfic page, but I want to delete it. Do you know how? (In advance:) Thank you. ----PerseusLink Me Just to tell you, I'll probably be busy until the 20th, so I won't have time to upload that Shutmon image, or really, do anything else until then. The most I'll do is probably transcribing episode 41's credits on Friday. I might be able to do something more on Saturday, but I'll be busy studying for a test on the 20th, unless I do so bad on this Thursday's test that I just straight up fail the subject, in which case I wouldn't have to do the 20th's test. 21:00, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :Understood, good luck on your tests. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Families and Attributes Can you please explain to me what exactly are these groups called "Families" for in Digimon? Because I hear that in Pokemon they have these groups known as "Egg Groups" which are what determine which Pokemon are compatible for breeding, and I'm wondering if the Digimon Families have a purpose similar to those of the Egg Groups. Oh, and can you also explain to me what those classifications for moral alignment known as "Attributes" specifically do and are for among the Digimon, apart from helping them be more effective against other Digimon in battle, similarly to the types in Pokemon, as well. -Chris Urena (talk) 19:57, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Adji I'm not seeing any reversions of your edits on Adji's behalf. Can you clarify what you mean by edit warring and Engrish? 16:00, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :WikiActivity showed their edit to Uranusmon even though I was certain that I had reverted it using Rollback so I mistakenly thought the rollback was undone. The edits in question were in broken English and no capitalization. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:50, August 9, 2017 (UTC) English Voice Actors I got Determination DVD/Blu-ray combo yesterday. Mr. Kido and Mrs. Kido got english voice actor, can you find out and listen to their voices? :Im afraid I don't have it. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:19, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Will it be okay I send link my tumblr video about Joe's Parents in English dub to you so you can listen to their voices? :::Aren't they in the credits? Anyway, I'm not the one you should really be asking about, sorry. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:27, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Voice actor categories Here, please. 22:55, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Agumon New Toei Picture I found this picture of Agumon from Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters. Original Agumon and New Agumon may look same and have different orange color. Can you add it on List of characters in Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters? Kitsunes97 (Talk) :Two things: :#The file type is wrong as Toei images use gif. Please don't reupload it. :#G-SANtos was the one uploading Toei images for Appli Monsters, not me. :Chimera-gui (talk) 17:25, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Question Is Joshua Seth first voice of Motimon for rest of episodes? I don't know which episodes Jeff Nimoy voice Motimon. Kitsunes97 (Talk) :I would not know I'm afraid. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:18, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Primary names I don't understand what the process is for these. My understanding of stuff like Imperialdramon was that there is one overriding Japanese parsing (displayed at top of infobox), and alternate official names and parsings for that language are displayed below. 23:59, September 12, 2017 (UTC) DemiMeramon An enquiry not a criticism here. I've just noticed you reverted my edit to DemiMeramon. I would like to know what mistakes I made with the edit. I used a translation from the Digimon Reference Book as per the same source in Meramon. Is this not considered a viable source? I'll be honest, I rephrased the translation found on Wikimon, as it matched what my Google translation appeared to be saying (with better English), so I judged it to be an accurate translation. As far as the article is concerned, I thought it looked a little bare, so I tried to quote the same source site used elsewhere. Jaguar83 (talk) 05:00, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Generally KrytenKoro is the one who profiles here and he'd need to approve the translation before it can actually be added. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:52, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, ok. Is there currently a process for submitting it for approval?Jaguar83 (talk) 05:59, September 26, 2017 (UTC)